Running Heartattack
by manga'slover1996
Summary: me and my friend wrote this 2 years back and we thought it was fuuny back then. Bella falls in PE and emmett freaks.


I don't own Twilight because I will confess now that I don't get lucky and have multimillion dollar dreams. This is just something me and a friend quickly wrote in one of our English classes two years ago.

Running Heart Attack

"Come on everyone, just 100 more laps!" Mrs Cope screamed blowing her whistle. It was last period and it was Bella's least favourite; Gym. Emmet and Bella had 50 more laps when Bella fell. "Bella?" Emmet asked worriedly, "Are you alright? " But when Emmet leaned down he didn't feel a heart beet but could hear a soft beat with his vampire hearing. "Bella wake UP!" Emmet screamed. But she didn't respond so Emmett had to make a big decision (which is very hard for him) Does he change her and die a painful death from Edward or don't change her and let his brother go to Italy. Well Emmett was stupid enough to make the decision to change her. "Miss, Bella is in real pain right now it her time of the month may I take her home?" "Umm alright Emmett," most people are intimated my Emmett's size so they don't argue.

Emmett picked up Bella and picked the safest root because Edward had art. Emmett took Bella into the forest behind the school where Bella confronted Edward about his vampirism. Bella started to wither but Emmett was to busy giving her CPR. Bella didn't respond so Emmet gathered up all his venom and bit her softly on the neck. Emmet raced home and pleaded Edward to let him take Bella on a trip to a bear museum for 4 days. "Fine but bring her home in ONE PIECE!" Edward screamed he didn't like having Bella away for long periods of time. Emmett raced back to the forest to take Bella to Canada to complete the transformation.

While Bella was changing Emmet had fun picking out new clothes for Bella, Alice had teached him a thing or two. Emmett picked two pretty pink dresses, a long sleeved white blouse, a black skirt and a blue shirt to go with it. While shopping Emmett also picked a yellow T-shirt that said 'bite me' on it and ripped blue jeans. He also got her Baby doll Bras and undies and 2 g-strings.

When Bella woke up Emmett through the clothes in her face. "Get changed!" He yelled. Bella changed into some dark denim skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt that said 'I'm a vampire hunter' on it in red. Bella still wasn't sure what had happened so Emmett sat down and explained it all to her. Bella smirked at the museum part, "Are we going to the museum?" "Umm no that was just a cover story for Edward," Emmett said embarrassed.

Bella twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers," Edwards gonna kill you for this, you know!"

"No he won't because now he can do all he wants with you and won't hurt you,"

"You're such a perv." Bella whacked Emmet and he feel back.

"Are you hungry?" Emmett asked

"Yes I actually am," Bella said dumbly

"Well it is grizzly session YAY!" Emmet yelled

"Awesome!" Bella exclaimed "are there any mountain lions around?"

"Ummmmmmmm Yes ….. up your butt." Emmett started booming

"EMMETT" Bella screamed at him then whacked him with a tree trunk.

And with that they went hunting.

2 months later

Well Edward finally tracked them down and Emmett got the beating of his LIFE….well his vampire life. Bella sat in the corner and couldn't stop giggling. "What are you laughing at!" Edward demanded to know "ohh you're just so cute when you're angry!"

Edward smiled his crooked smile at Bella's comment. Bella looked at Emmet and started to giggle again. "At least you can't hurt me now!" Bella told Edward with a hint in her voice." Not in front of Emmet love."

"Emmett how bout you go and try to find a llama!" Bella exclaimed.

"Ohhhh, but I will miss out on all the action" Emmet whined.

"Go find Rose then…or better yet Jasper," Edward laughed

"OK!" Emmett screamed. He disappeared and came back with both.

"Yay more fun!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh God Emmett, we don't want to start an orgy," Edward slapped his forehead and banged his head against the concrete.

"Ok, but you don't now what you're missing out on!" Emmett sulked

"I don't ever want to now what we're missing out on." Bella spat in discuss.

"Fine I'm going to go and find my Rosie." And with that he ran full speed to forks.

The one and only messed up End.


End file.
